Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, regarding setting values of an information processing apparatus such as a multi-function peripheral, master data is saved to another information processing apparatus such as a network connected server and comprehensively managed. These values are synchronized and when the values of the master data on the server are changed, the values after the change are notified to one or more network connected multi-function peripherals and the setting values of the multi-function peripherals are also changed. Similarly, when the setting values within the multi-function peripherals are changed, the values of the master data on the server are also changed.
There are setting values that are synchronized between a plurality of multi-function peripherals, and when such setting values are changed on one multi-function peripheral, the values of the master data on the server and the setting values for all the multi-function peripherals that are targets of the synchronization are changed. However, there are information processing apparatus setting values that are provided to perform internal processing during the operation of the information processing apparatus, and setting values that are meaningful in only one individual information processing apparatus, and that are not meaningful in the other information processing apparatus with which the synchronization is performed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-001044, for example, proposes a synchronization method for data between an information processing apparatus and a setting value management server.
However, there is a problem as is recited below with the foregoing conventional technique. In the above described conventional technique, selecting setting values to be distributed from a server to a client information processing apparatus for synchronization is enabled by setting in advance, on a server, information as to what setting values can be edited and what setting values cannot be edited on the server. In this way, the setting values that cannot be edited on the server are not synchronized with the client information processing apparatus. However, there may also exist setting values that the information processing apparatus has for which synchronization of the values between the server and the client becomes necessary from the perspective of comprehensive management of the setting values, even though it is necessary to make them uneditable on the server. In other words, in the above described conventional technique, it is not possible to flexibly associate setting values as described above because it is set whether or not they are editable on the server.